black hearted love
by BrittS.Walker
Summary: everyone deserves love.Even black hearted pirates like Scroop...right? What if its with a human girl named Nalla but you wont geuss who she is. Writen for Kaitamis R&R
1. nalla

A/n Kaitamis asked me to write this so here is chapter one :D and geuss what? I dont own Tp not even Nalla Kaitamia does but I do own Jen

"good bye sis." "Bye brother." The two shared in a hug just as she handed her baby off to her sister-inlaw who was expecting her own."We'll be back in about two months alright?" Abbigale Richarson told her brother Alton Arrow. "I'll see you then becarful mom and dad would kill me if something happen to you." "But your not joining me " "Exactly." She amiled as her husband gently tugged on her arm to get her to come on. "Abbey we've got to go the launch is about to start." "Take care of her!" "Oh we will don't worry Abbey." "Call it alittle practice . " she teased heading up the gang plank.

"you take care of my sister now Captain!" "Yes sir."

A month passed everything was fine until one day an old friend came to visit with devastating news. "Nichoals Gentry I haven't seen you since the Navy...whats wrong?" "Alton...i'm afraide I have badd ws." About that time Christina walked in holding the almost year old Nalla. "I'm sorry Alton but..." "what is it nick? " "its abbey." "what about Abbey? Is she hurt?" "alton im sorry your sister wont be coming back home." the gasp that got caught in his throut came out of his wifes mouth. "Pirate raided the RLS Destiny . She lived long enough to give me this." He handed the shaken Rockatarian a folded pice of paper. "She wants you to have the baby. the paper is giving parental rights to you and christina. Unless you dont accept I could take her to child services." He reached out a bit and Christina steped back holding the child closer as she firmly said "No." "That wont be needed Nick my wife and I will take her. " With that he knodded once again said his condolances and walked out.

'she's gone' he thought. 'my baby sister is gone' "what shall we do now?" Asked Christy to him . he came and sat beside her on the couch. "We shall adoupt her. go from her aunt in uncle to her mom and dad." "Alright... nalla Arrow? Has a certain ring to it eh?" "that it does." "I think you'd better call your parents now love" He knodded and stood to leave. Once he was gone the baby cried out in her arms. "hush little one its alright now." she craddled the little human/rockitarian hybrid whom was more human then rockitarian. Her Emerald green eyes reflected her own. "what are to do with you fussy one?" she sofely cooed "I know but dont worry we'll take care of you."

Seventeen years later Nalla (often called Alla) was stading just behind the Captain and her 'sister' Jeanine. "you there stop lazing about this ship wont bloody get ready her self!" Amelia snapped. "whats with Amelia today?" she asked Jen. "I dunno but I hope it changes fast." "what changes fast Jeanine! " "Uh well the weather captain." "Its sunny why would you wanna change it?" "Cause it hurts our eyes." Nalla said with a hiny of scarasim. "Alla!" Jen snapped. She shrugged it off and looked back to the captain who muddered something like "Humans!" "Hybrids really." "Nalla.." she herd her 'father' say in a warning tone. "Well its only the truth daddy." She knew she was adoupted she found out when she was nearly seven . Some boys were joking around saying she had a case of misstaking idenity. she went home asked what they ment and they explained. but that didn't change anything they still were her parents in her mind. "what is that?" she pointed to what looked like an over grown spider "mister Scroop? " "Scroop?" "Yeah uh I think there called matavors or something daddy said kind creepy huh?"

"Yeah but-" "But what?" "Not bad creepy.." She staiten up her cream colored tunic. "what do you-" "the captais aloft" they herd there father say and lookd to see him standing next to a candid in a out dated yellow and brown suit and beside him was a human boy that looked Jens' age 17. Both went to stand next to as Amelia did many jumps and summer saults down from the mast. when she landed perfectly Alla mumbled , "Show off.." only to be nudged in the ribs by and giggleing Jen which made her giggle to. But the look they got from stop them right away. "Mister Arrow i've cheacked this miserable ship from stem to stern and as usual its- spot on can you get nothing wrong?" "you flatter me captain. " she started talking an joking about doctor doppler so Nalla asked "dad?" "Yes dear?" "what is he wearing?" "a pressureized suite." "why?" "Land lubber." "huh?" "I'll tell you later." "You've met my first officer sterling tough , dependable, brave and true." "Please captain.." "Shut up arrow you know I dont mean it. Oh and these two are Cadets Nalla and Jeanine Arrow. " Delbert interupted again wich Amelia didnt like. And almost gave up there destanation. she ordered the group into her state room.

On the way there Nalla bumped into someone. "Hey! whatch where yer going- oh uh sssorry Cadet didn't know it wass you." she looked up to see the mantavor standing over her. "Uh tthats fine Mister Scroop." For some odd reason she didnt get the creepy feeling as her sister did looking into his golde bright eyes. He putout a pincher to help her up at first she hesitated but then decided what the heck and grabbed it. She dusted her self off. "well ye know my name but I dont get to know yersss?" Oh uh Sorry its Nalla Arrow." "thatss a nice name" but before the conversation got to deep they herd Jen yell "Alla! come on!" "I geuss I'll be seeing you at the launch ? " "The sships only sso big." She could not surpress the smile that played on her lips and ran off as she herd her name again.

A/N Hope you like it katamis! :D


	2. i love her?

A/n Once again I own nothing. Story idea belong to

"what kept you?" Jen asked her once she came in and stood next to her and Arrow. "eh long story . But I met . " "Really?" she just knodded. As Amellia began Belittleing the Doctor her thought drifted back to Scroop. He seemed so mysterious and deadly yet through that breif meeting with him she could tell he had a hidden side. But with the Crew he came with she could see why . And his eyes were like golden orbs of fire. His voice though gave most chills but she fount it interesting.. she snapped back to reality when her father layed a heavy hand on her sholder. She just looked at him blankly. "Nalla I asked if you'd be accompaning us to the galley to escort Doctor Doppler and Mister Hawkins. " "Uh yeah sorry." She looked to see every one stareing at her. She looked down and fallowed everyone to the galley until half way there she seen Scroop. "Uh you go ahead dad im going to go over here." "alright."

"Hello again Mister Scroop. The rigger almost dropped the ropes he had just coiled that would have been four hours wasted. "oh uh itss you again, thought I wouldnt sssee you till after the launch." "surprise." "so uh you related to the first mate ?" "why would you say that? just cause we have the same last done mean we are related!" "Oh ssorry I didnt mean-" "your fun to mess with yes he is my adoupted father." "your an orphan to?" "Hes was my uncle. My mother was his sister both my parents were killed by pirates.." "Oh im ssorry." "dont be I have a great life with a awesome mom and dad and my sister." "Thatss good. " "Yeah you know what?" "No whatt?" "I have never told anyone I was adoupted before..." "then why'd you tell me?" "I dunno wait your an orphan?" "prepare to cast off!" "Looksss like I gotta go -" "please call me Nalla." "Okay Nalla." "all hands to stations!" Mister arrow shouted again and Nalla made her way to the bridge. After the launch her and jen found them selves back in the officers stateroom till Jen excused herself. 'why did I tell him my secret? ' she didnt want people to think of her any different and they would once they found out her parents died she knew it. But yet she told him so easily?

suddenlythe door opened and she seen her father and sister at it and he didnt look happy. "I knew this crew was going to be trouble!" He thundered. "Dad whats wrong?" "Wrong Nalla ? I'll tell you whats wrong the mantavor Scroop is whats wrong!" 'scroop?" "Jen and I caught him trying to skin the cabin boy alive.." "im sure he had his reasons daddy-" "Reasons Nalla? there is no just reason to grab someone by the colar and lift them into the air." "I could think of a few." "Are you taking up for him?" Arrow asked in a calmer voice. "No im just saying." He began rubbing his timples as if he was expiriance a terrible headach which he was known to get. Suddenly her defeience for Scroop turning into the need to 'protect' her father. "I'll be back."

"got into any good fights lately?" She asked sneaking on him again. "Ack! Don't do that!" "still didnt anwser my question." "Yess I did and that Blasted sssstiff First mate-" That blasted stiff My father." "right Sorry!" "and he isn't a stiff ya know , just seems that way." "I didnt entirely mean it.." Suddenly Scroop didnt feel normal the way this young woman looked at him made his cold heart melt. He suddenly remembered something his father told him as a kid "Sssamule when your 20 you'll find your sssoul mate ye will." "How ya know pap?" "It happenss to every mantavor.." "Thatss sstuupid." Not long after that his parents were killed when his fathers' crew mutinized on them. only he survivied and joined the crew later to leave and join silver.

and here he was 10 years later feeling just as his father said . But if he already loved her he knew she didnt him.. "so uh do you have any adoputed parents?" "no no one ever adoupted me." "Oh.." "lived on the sssstreet most of ma life." "I'm sorry. likeya said dont be I urned out just fine with out 'em." "I can see thatc with going after people younger than you." "Hey tha kid desssserved it!" "Maybe , maybe not but your actions put a strain on my father and that Mister Scroop I wont Allow. " "Call me Sssam. or Sscroop" "alright well i'd better go it's getting late just watch your self!"

"Aye aye Nalla." once back inside she seen her sister sitting on the couch in frountof the fire place. "were is dad?" "He just walked into his room." she pointed to the door farthest down. she knodded her thanks and went and knocked on his door. "come in." He was already in his night clothing which was his white undershirt and sleeping pants. which is what the girl would be in to. "Feeling better?" "some what." "You wont have to worry about Scroop any longer. " "Oh really and why is that?" "Lets say I chatted with him. "you did what!" "Easy dad easy" "He better not hurt you or Jen." "trust me he'll no better then to mess with the arrow girls. " "Alright. Just becarful " "I will daddy I will , Good night." "Good night.


	3. the star

A/n Still own only Jen. three chapter in one day why cant I normally do this?

Over the course of the next few weeks nothing really happened. But she seen many friend ship start happening. Amelia and Delbert were tollerateing each other , Jen and Jim were spend ALOT of time togeather. they had almost kissed although Jen denided it all the way through. "what breath taking land mark shall we see today dad? " "Panulsid" "Never herd of it?" "Me either apparently we're the only ones." "So uh hows been? " "Rather good what ever you said did the trick." 'he seems to listen to me alot..' "I just have that effect on people." "I believe it now go work it on your sister and see if you can tear her away from Mister Hawkins." "they getting to close dad?" "No it's just they've both got work to do. "

"Sure dad." "Heyy Jenny!" "what?" "Ya over here flirtin' with ya boy friend?" "Wha- no!" "you should hear what she says at night about you." "Like what? " "Nalla!" "Uhh I'll see you guys later" Jim said dashing off. "what tha- ugh why did you- dad sent you didnt he!" "Well ... " "Daddy!" "AH lay off 'em Jen. he just doin' his job." "Yeah well whatdda 'bout you?" " what about me?" "Oh c'mon your the one always going on about mister-" she capped a hand over her mouth. "So you do have feelings for the mantavor?" " Wha- no , no , no I just." "Oh c'mon Alla i'm a year younger but im not stupid. "

"Well its just - daddy-" "dont have to know." "thanks sis. " "As long as you dont bug me." "Alright Jen alright " "and never call me Jenny again!" "C'mon its cute." "Okay Nallie." "thats low!" "No more Jenny?" "No more Jenny." she said rolling her jade green eyes , sometime she wished she looked like Jeanine but Jen told her she wish she looked like her. But both Agreed the most beautiful woman they knew was Christina there mother. she had emerald green eyes and soft curly brown hair. Nalla looked more like her. then her own blood daughter. "Hello Nalla." "Hello Scroop." "Ready for the Star?"

"I've seen it before." "you have?" "Yesss itsss a beautiful green color. like your eyes" "what?" "uh itsss green." "did you say I have beautiful eyes?" "Er...y-yess ssorta." "Its okay if you did." "Really?" "Yeah cause I think you do to." "uh? thankss?" "Ya better take it I may be the only one to tell ya." He shook his head "so uh care to tell me about your parents?" "what?" "Your parents you know about mine what about yours?" "Piratesss.." "seems the stories always the same eh ? " "SSeemss sso" "Is that all they have to do kill peoples parents?" Scroop tried not to let this hurt him she didnt know. " I was 10." "Atleast you got to know them." "It hurts more.." "I think it'd be the same.." "Its not trust me."

"i'm sorry." "Its alright." "is that the star?" "Yeah it isss..but.." "But?" "Itss not tha right color...its.." "Going supernova!" About that time it exploded. Nalla fell but to be caught by Scroop. "I've got to tell my dad!" "Nalla?" It was Jen she was standing next to Arrow and Doppler. "Its the star!" "what about it?" "Its gone supernova!" The doctor shouted for her. "All hands fasten you life lines!" Arrow shouted. Just like that the entire crew had come alive dashing to the life line post tieing them seves good and tight to the line. "Secure all sails! bring them down men!" Nalla climbed them with out a second thought.

she looked down to see the captain ordered Jen to the engine room. Rock was flying all around hitting random things. But finally they were down. And so was she. She loved the riggian but not like this. Jumped down and stood next to her father as a big one that the cannons couldnt blast headed straight for them. People began running around flingging there arms as if it would help. she looked up to Arrow he was standing completely still. Suddenly it stopped and rolled back . "Dad?" she was happy t didnt hit them but why didnt it?

"I dont know Nalla." still not looking to her. her hair was blowing all around her so she pulled it back franicly. "Captain ze star!" Mr. Onus shouted. "It devolving into a black hole!"


	4. this kiss

A/n still own nothing..."

"guys whats going on!" Jen shoutd over the wind. "thats star is now a black hole!" "what!" "All sail secure captain?" "good man now release them immedetly. Now nalla really didnt like Amelia."you herd her men unfurl those sails!" Nalla rushed back up sail right behind scroop and her father. He instantly noticed her there. "Nalla what in the name of montressor are you doing up here?" "what you said unferling the sails." "this isnt the times for game Nalla!" "i know lets get the sails done. " "We'll deal with this later." She seen her sister dashing back to the engine room with out a life line. "Its not me you gotta get." "what?" "I'll tell you later. " She also glanced down to see Jim tighting the lines.

Soon as he said all life line secure the biggest wave yet hit. And sent you dangleing from the mast. But suddenly she herd a scream. "Dad!" He had comepletely lost his grip and was now in open space. Scroop rushed over to help her. "No Help him! PLease! I got this." Scroop scurried over there but looked down at the first mate this would be the perfect revenge but Nalla...She'd be crushe but I could-" Mister arrows eyes widen wonderwhat the Mantavor was to do kinda worried as well. Then he did something unexpected he grabbed the rope long enough for arrow to weakly climb to the top.

"Dad!" He had been exposed to long. Scroop now knew the first mate would crash as soon as they landed on deck. And just as he thought he did. Nalla knelt down with him looking back up to Scroop. Soon Jen looked over and seen her father lying on the deck. "Nalla what happen!" "He lost his grip." "Hold on to your life lines gents its gonna be a bumpy ride. Nalla seen jim grab her sister to the mast. And suddenly felt a warm body pulling her close..Scroop. He accually allowed him and closed her eyes. But not before she took one last look at everything. Jen was at the mast , her father was nex to on te grund...silver was at the mast to over jen and jim so she knew she was safe. So she closed her eyes tightly. "Itss gonna be alright." He hissed just before the ship was lost to complete nothingness of a black hole. 'ugh hes lucky..sorta.. she thought of Arrow being out cold during this. It felt like years had past before she felt the ship shake and jerk as the sails caught the solar energy. She opened her eyes once she herd people cheering.

Her father was still comotose though. "All hands accounted for Mister Arrow?" "He can't awnser you captain." Nalla said. "Whats happened here?" He fell over the side of the ship Captain." Scroop finally let her go. As they cameand got Arrow into an infermary she looked back at Scroop "thank you." And ran to the sick bay.

doctor Doppler(being the only one fit to be a doctor) said he had a dislocated shoulder and would be unconious for a bit. when Jen asked how long he couldn't exactly tell her.

I'l be back" she whisperd not even sure her sister herd her. She went out to find Scroop perched up on the shrouds. I just wanna say thank you again for saveingmy father.." "Well I couldnt just let him die could I?" "Well no I just..." He came down and stood less the three inches from her brealth takeing apperence. She was in a brown tunic and white leggings and a rope belt to match with brown boots her hair was a mess from being in the wind. " "Listen to me. " He wihispered. "i love you and will never leave you." She looked into his golden eyes and said . "I love you two as they slowly enveloped in to a long passinate kiss

A/n sry this one is short woo hoo kissing scene!


	5. twisted confustion

a/n geuss what Treasure planet is mine haha just kidding my name is not walt disney there for I do not own Treasure planet ... No is is Robert louis stevenson so not even treasure island is mine... :/ Any who heres part five :D

As soon as there lips broke apart nalla felt guilty her. Father was unconscious and she was out here kissing one of the crew members of if he found out. 'but he won't find out ' she thought . "are you okay ?" Scroops voice asked. " huh ? Oh yeah I'm fine." "don't worry your father won't find out. " " I know" What the two didn't know is a certain loose liped gossip name bird brained Mary was watching there every move and was soon off to tell the rest of the pirate crew. " ye won't believe what I saw scroop doing! " she screeched to oxy and moron . " what? " " yeah what?" she told them and off they were to tell turnbuckle , who told hands , who told , , who told melt down to sent the info to silver.

" so the bugs fallen in love wit mister arrows oldest girl eh ? Wells morphy it's about time this here ship got interestin' . " he went to see if a certain rockatarian officer was awake yet." good evenin' cadet .". He addressed Jen. " mister silver I uh wasn't expecting to see you here in the sickbay. " I s was just wondering how ye pap is er I mean mister arrow." " still out I'm afraid." " ah that's alright I'll come see I'm when he's better and awake." she looked supisiously at him but said nothing as he walked out.

"mister scroop If ye be sa kind ta please come wit me, pardon us miss . Arrow." "yes sir mister silver. I need to get back to my father any how." once in the galley he asked , " what's this I hear about you and nalla." If it was possible silver coulda have sworn he seen scroop turn pale. " uh uh well Is uh ..." "tis okay scroop." "It is?" "Aye long as I don hear 'bout it agin." "SSilver ye can't-" "Fallin' in love with that first officers daughter is risky business worst than bein' a pirate. what if ye were ta tell 'er 'bout our plan eh?" "What abou ye pushin' ye cabin boy off on the youngin?" "Dats different he don know ta plan mark me Scroop stay away from dat girl or so help me" "you'd what ssilver." "With that Scroop laughed and walked out as he said "you'd do nothing." "Nothing eh just watch ol' john Silver."

but as Scroop walked back on the deck the thing Silver pointed out were true... He WAS a pirate she WAS the daughter of a first officer. And then there was the mutany of course she would wanna touch him with a ten foot pole more less be in love with him . But she loves him , but he didnt was to hurt her during the mutany so he desided to let her go. 'she could find her a good Navy kid or something have a good life , live richly never have a worry..' "Hiya Scroop." It was her angelic voice again. "Oh uh-" "I wanted to show you something." She grabbed his pinchers and leadhim up to the corws nest 'im suppose tobe leaving her alone.. but I cant' "Uh Nalla?" "Yeah?" "why arewe in the crowsss nesst?" She chuckled a bit darkly ." Ilove the stars and uh who else better to share it with than someone I also love?" He looked away from her for a moment and she asked "whats wrong?" "Nothing... honestly itsss nothing. er howsss yer father?" "Slowly wakeing up...why'd you change the subject?" 'dang! shes to smart!' "No reason I just wondered how the persson I ssaved wass doing.." She smiled at that and leaned back against him.

Her scent was intoxicating the smell of lavender and saulty ethirium."Scroop?" "Yess?" "whats Sam short for?" 'i hate my name!' "Ugh do ya have ta know?" "I asked didnt I?" "Promise ye wontlaugh?" he had never told any one. "Sssamuel""I love that name! ." "Well..." That was all it took and she pulled his face down to hers and kissed him once again longer this time and sweeter. " tell me something?" "Okay?" "Isss Nalla your name or nick name?" "Its my name Nalla Abbigale Arrow."

"Abbigale? " "Yes my birth mother's name was abbigale and its tradition the every first girl born of a couple is to be named after her mother." "SSo your ssisster iss the ssame way?" "No." he looked confused so she went on "I was adoupted before jen was born. So that made her the second child to A couple." "But-oh never mind." "Family is weird."

She leaned her head back on his chest. She herd his heart beating she never wanted morning to come she just wanted to stay right here in his arms.

Scroop was lost in thought for sometime now when he realized Nalla haddnt spoken for sometime now. He looked down to see her fast asleep. Smileing a very rare yet geuine smile he lifted her up and carried her to the officers stateroom. He knew Jen was probably in her room asleep and Mister Arrow was still in the sickbay. so he quitely carried her to her room took off her shoes and layed her on the cot kiss her forhead gently and went down to the crew quarters.

not takeing notice to jon Silver who was takeing his watch in mister arrow's absents. 'so ta bug wants ta test me eh? well we'll just fix dat wont we'

A/n yay! More romance :D uh silver doesnt want Scroop to be 'in love' o.O Ps sry for the first half word lay out worte it on my ipod then emailed to my computer lol


	6. rebecka!

a/n geuss what Treasure planet is mine haha just kidding my name is not walt disney there for I do not own Treasure planet ... No is is Robert louis stevenson so not even treasure island is mine... (^.^); Any who heres part six :D

Nalla woke up the next morning in an amazing mood. Dressed and went to the sickbay only to run into her sister. "Ugh Jen watch where your goin'!" "icould have told you the same thing." "i was just heading to see daddy." "that makes two of us." Jen opened the door and stoped Causeing Nalla to run into her again. "would you quit that-" "Dad!" Mister Arrow was fully awake and slighty sitting up in bed. "Jen , Nalla I was wondering when you'd be in here." Both ran and gallop hugged him causeing him to wince due to his shoulder.

"how are you feeling dad?" "Like i've slept a life time." "Only two days." "day and a half." "what ever its about the same." He chuckled , "So what have I missed?" "er nothing much." Jen said shrugging. "You two been outta trouble right?" "Accually we have." Nalla joked. "then what did you two do while I was out of it?" "Eh I sat in here , eat, slept.." "Talk to jim." nalla added Jen glared at her. "nothing different what about you Nalla?" A twing a guilt hit her. She pushed it back and reasoned she was not going to tell im about her and scroop. Maybe AFTER the voyage she haddnt thought about that will there be a them after wards. "uh nothing much dad what i always do."

"Well perhaps I need to be out of it more often the two of you behave." He joked. "how about I go and get us some breakfast?" Jen offord. "Why ? So you can see Jim?" "Nalla!" "Leave her be Alla She'll come around. and confess her love." "Daddy.. ugh you two!" and with that she stormed to the galley. "Feeling alright Nalla?" "what do you mean dad?" "Nalla your just like my sister. your face tells your feelings." "Nothing really. JUst thinking about a friend. " "Would mister Scroop be this friend?""how;d you know?" "a good geuss."

But she was not telling him the entire story ! She thought. Then came an ackward silence. Suddenly Jen knocked on the door saving her. "BReakfast .. ouch ... is served." She said as the door hit her in the side. " I was not ment to be a waitress or a maid." she said placeing everything on a small night stand. Sunddenly felt like he hadn't eatin in a life time. It was Gorton Beacon and Zillian Eggs with Monressoren styled gravy. Thankfully for the Montressoren people abrod Silver knew how to cook there food. After they were finished Nalla said ," I'll take it back Jean." Jen gave her a warning look. Only there mother could call her Jean and Only there father could call her Jenny. "Okay , okay sorry." Andshe walked out of the room. Once she was gone Mister arrow asked , "Wha has she really been doing Jenny?" "I really don't know had she was in here most of the day but went out for a bit."

"Well what do you-" A sudden knock stopped him from finishing. It was Capain Amelia and Doppler came in.

After returning from the Galley Nalla couldnt find Scroop any where. She asked around with no such luck. She ended up running into the cybord Urisd Cook Silver. "Oh uh hello Mister Silver have you Seen Mister Scroop? " "ah now you neednt be lookin fer 'im now miss. " "And why not? "

"Well now ye didn't hear dis from me but hes probably writin' back home to his wife-to be " "What?" "Oh ye didnt know about Rebecka?" Nalla felt as if she was going to exploid "No he, never said." "Oooh Sorry lass.." She just looked at him and stormed off. Suddenly Scroop appered "What did you ssay to her?" "Its for the best Scroop. Next Step I'll tell Mister Arrow!" "Jusst keep yer over sized nose out of me bussiness!" He shout as he scrried off to find Nalla.

He found her in the crows nest. "Nalla? " "What do you want?" "look jusst know what ever Ssilver ssaid issn't true." "So there ISNT any one named Rebecka back home waiting for you?" She looked him in the eyes searching for any sign of missleadment. "Rebecka? What tha- Sssilver trying to make me ssome sspace port floozie?" "I knew you would never lie to me." As she hugged him close scroop felt guilty. "Whats wrong?" "nothing." She smiled again. "Scroop?" "Hmm? " "will we be togeather after the voyage," He knew it was probably a lie but he replied , Alwaysss."

A/n what its not like he can TELL her hes a pirate wanting to cause mutany and over throw her fatehr and the captain and leave the to parish on a planet... will he do it? Well I already know do you?


	7. the woman i never knew

A/n looks at the lawers and says nope I own nothing :D haha enjoy drama time

About a weeklater Nalla was helping Jen change the life lines that had been damaged during the storm when she herd her father call for her. "I'll be back Jen. " she said and ran to the stateroom and into her fathers room. "Yeah dad?" "Nalla...sweety...I need to know something." "what is it?" "Did you kiss mister Scroop on the decks earlier this week?" "Uh...well..dad...this is some joke you got there..." she couldnt stop the blush that played upon her cheeks. "nalla?" He said a bit more forceful. "..Yes.. yes I did.." His face went blank she couldnt tell weather or not he was taking it well. "Nalla! How could you?" "I dont see the problem dad." "Problem? I'll tell you the problem he is a crew member you are an officer it just isnt done!" "Dad there was anyone around." "Im only wanting to do what is best for you Nalla."

"Best for ME?" "Dont raise your voice at me young lady!" "Im eighteen years old!" "eighteen or not im still your father and you will not talk to me no such way!" "Your not even my father! " He didnt have a reply for that and just as soo nas the words left her mouth she wanted to take them back. "Dad i'm-" "ah who was i kidding. I knew I couldn't raise two daughters.." "Daddy listen." she placed a hand on his shoulder to see he was crying." I'm sorry. I didnt mean that...I just said the first cruel thing that came to mind.." He slighty smiled at that "I know you didnt mean it dear heart but-" "But what?" "I just dont want you getting hurt like my sister." "what, what do you mean?"

"Listen Nalla abbigale left you something in her will and since your eighteenth birthday IS coming up very soon like tomorrow is it alright if I gave it to you today?" "you brought it?" " "Your mother and I wanted to givee t to you where you were eighteen." "alright i'm ready . " He stood from the bed whiped his eyes once again. and went to his closet. When he returned he held out to her a small retanguler box. Once she opened it a beautiful holo locket necklace like the one Jeanine was giving at her christaning.

Jen's was Silver but this one was gold with her birthstone in it which was diamond for April. With her first name etched in it. "why didnt she put my full name?" "I don't know I've wondered so many times...like she knew you wouldnt stay what you were..we could have it fixed?" She smiled as she imagined Abbigale and arrow put on there." Is...is anything in it?" He nodded for her to go on. She opened it and the first picture was of her birth parents on their wedding day. Then on the day of her birth there was on of her mothewith her and then her with Christyand Alton , Then one with her and just Alton , "Why no pictures of me with my father?" "He...he wasnt there.." "Yes he was." she smiled at him. His eyes began to water again. "Have you and mom been adding pictures?"

"Just a few.." there was one where it was a family reunion Vara and Olson Arrow were there then there childern Abbigale and Alton ,Christina(who was expecting) and Nalla and her birth father. then one sometime later of her and Abbigale , "thats the last time you or I saw her." she couldnt stop looking at the one picture. She looked like her brotherbut much smaller. big brown eyes and black hair. "she loved you." The next picture must'ive been been before Jena dn after her adouption cause christy was still pregnate but was holding her. Later was Jen and her being held by both parents.

Finally at the end of the pictures not a ones eyes was dry. "I love you daddy." she buried her face into his chest. "I love you Alla. And if your in lvoe with Mister Scroop thats fine with me." she slighty pulled away enough to see his face. "You mean it?" "I do , i was my fathers over baring my way for the sky way that drove my sister away." "Wow that doesnt sound ANYTHING like grandp- grandFATHER . "she said scarasticly Olson Arrow was a old man version of Amelia in Nalla's eyes.

He chuckled and said , "Go on enjoy your last day as seventeen." She kissed him on the cheek and he finished , "But do not let me hear about any more PDA alright?" "Yes sir keep is on the down low .. right?" "right." he smurked.

but as she walked out she began to think about what all her relationship with scroop has brought her.. she began to wonder..'is it worth...yeah it is'

A/n woo hoo seven chappies :D R&R


	8. 18

A/n Im writing fanfiction Do you think I OWN treasure planet...if so its a dream come true ;) ?

Nalla decided to dress up alittle to let her hair ,which was to her lower shoulders, stay down. she also put on a black skirt that came just above her knees. and tucked in a blue tank top with a white button shirt which was unbutton half way. She looked at her self 'i think mom was right...this does look like a mans' shirt' she giggled.

_Flashback_

_**"Nalla I do not think that is a female shirt?" "Mom its over here in the womans cloths of course it is. " she had said stubbornly. "Oh what every but it does match my outfit...would you like to borrow it?" "could I?" "you may." Christy had worn a black little shor sleeve jacket with hers. Once home she asked her father "Dad?" "Yes?" "Tell me the truth." "Always?" "Does this look like a mans shirt?" "Mmmm sorta but I do a feminine charm to it."She had smiled and shook her head once leaveing her fathers study she went into her sisters room. "Jenny bug?" "Dont call me that ." "Sorry ... does this look like a mans shirt?" she knew Jen would be straight up honest. **_

_**"Eh kinda but I like it." "Dad says its feminine , and mom says its a man's shirt." she laughed. "Who cares what they think? its your life." "thanks Jen." **_

_Flashback end_

She walked out into the stateroom everything seemed the same. "Maybe we're not going to celcebrate my birthday here..' she thought sadly. Never before had they been on ship during her thought they'd have a party like with Jens , But with all going on they probably didnt have the time. she sniff back a tear "Happy birthday sis!" She turned around to see Jen standing behind her smileing. "Jeanine Marina Arrow do not sneak up on me like that!" "Sorry." She smiled again. "Well aren't you dressy today Jen. "Jen hd on a brownshirt with a cream colored shirt . but her medium length hair was pulled and wisted into a clip. "ah this? a just want to wear something a bit different, Come on you miss breakfast." "what time is it?" "10:30." "why am I-" 'dad let you sleep since today is your birthday. "

"I'm gonna kill 'im" She joked. she didnt likke sleeping in on a voyage made her feel well lazy. Once out on deck they found there father standing behind the captain as usual. "Hiya daddy." He turned and grined at them "well dont you two look nice today." she Nalla hugged him and said "Thanks daddy." "your welcome , Happy Birthday sweetheart. " "Yes happy birthday Nalla." Amelia's accentended voice said. She accually smiles and 'hugged' amelia to 2 seconds. if even that long. Once on deck she hard , " Happy Birthday Beautiful. "Thank you Scroop. He bent to kiss her but she stopped him . "not on deck." She looked over to her father and he smiled proudly.

they went down to the long boat bay. "this would be better." "but why-" He was cut off by her bringing is face to hers for a sweet kiss. She felt numb as if the world dissappered. He felt guilty knowing he was leading her on but he DID love her. Unknown to them Jim came down chaseing morph for his pocket knife back. When he walked down he saw them. He kinda felt sick seeing his Crushe's sister ful fedged kissing his most hated enemy Scroop. He decided to get the heck outta there before he was caught.

When they finished scroop brought his fangs back out he retracted them ofcourse when they kissed. "Well I need to go.." He said. "why? " I have thingss to do love.." He sounded like ehr father then. "do me a favor dont call me love , my dad does it dont sound right coming from you" "Alright .." and he scrried off.

the rest of the day she didnt hear anything else about her birthday Silver fixed her favorite breakfast and things. But nothing else. Lunch everything was quite. But tht evening was disserent. "Nalla!" "what is it Jen? " "Come on dd wants you in the galley. " she practicly pulled her sister acroos the ship into the galley it all seemed normal Dark but normal "Jen what is this?" soon as she stepped on the floor the lights come on and "SURPRISE!" everyone was there dressed up rather nicely (as nicely as they crew could look that is) everything was set up and dinner was her favorite foods , not cooked the same way her mom did but still good. After dinner and a beautiful cake , she was giving her gifts. She had already recived hers from her father she thought... "you other gift is at home..they'll be another party then. " He whispered and kiss her on her cheek. Most likey they would do her and Jen's the same day cause Jens would be while on the ship two. At the end of May. Jen gave her a picture she drew of Moon flowers , she loved the , Jim had wideled her a small ship from wood . Silvers gift was the cake.

"Alright you lot." Amelia started. "Let get out of these confine quarters and go for a little dancing . "The crew cheered something spacers loved to do was dance.

first she danced with scroop Who knew guy with six legs could gance gracefully butt hen she look ed to see everyone danceing but her father. "Care to take a break?" she asked him. He smiled knowingly , "SSsure." She walked over to him. "Ya know mom would be pretty dissapointed if you weren'tt p and danceing." "I'm fine love go on to mister Scroop." "He needed a break and you need to dance. " He smiled and got up. and found sge was quite the dancer. "Your mother showed you didnt see?" "mhm." "is that how you two met?" "Danceing? No we met because her father owned a book store and my mother loved to read.." "Awh thats aweet." "We started dateing not long after that and soon married."

"A true love story huh?" "Well like I told her I'm not knight in shining amor." "To her you are." "I suppose thats all that matters huh?" she nodded. As a little child he always wanted a story like theirs and now she had found hers.


	9. truths

A/n belong to me? Gah I wish ...

Nalla awoke early that morning to find he father already up and out and Jen on the bridge chaseing morph with Jim. "you two need any help? " she laughed at the sight of two nearly grown teens chaseing around alittle blob of goo. "Yeah it would be, ouch, helpful. " she ran down to where they were. "whats he got of yours?" "My blasted boot!" Jim said jumping to get it only to succed but get splashed in the face by the blob. Both sisters laughed as he played whack-a-mole with him. And fallowed him down into te galley.

Strangely no one was in there at the moment. "thats funny shouldn't Silver be down here making breakfast?" "Maybe hes just running late this morning. " Jen said as sje jumped into the purp barrel behind Jim. Causing Nalla to laugh again. "Hey someones coming!" Something told her to get inside the small cabnet behind the barrel where her sister and were hiding. _"what were saying is we're sick of all this waiting.." _'waiting for what?' _"We dont move till we got the treasure in hand." _'silver , mary?' _"We could wait ya knowss till after we're heading back' _ "Scroop?" _"We've come to far ta turn back now Scroop ye knows it! Don tell meh you accually have feelings for the gurl." "Me have feelingss for sssome preppy Navy brat...whatsss about you Sssilver with that boy?" "Now mark me the lot of ya I aint gone soft! I cozied to tha kid to keep 'im off our scent. wh ywould I give it all for some nose wiping little welp? eh? " "PLanet ho!" _

she felt numb... 'he used me.. he nothing but a pirate who-PIRATE?' "Jen?" "Nalla come on !" All three came outta hiding was about to make a run to the captains quarters when silver stopped them at the door. "Jimbo? Jennie? Nallie? playin' games... are we?" All were back against one of the mess hall tables. "Yeah we're playing games..." Jim said his voice dripping with venom. "hmmm alway never much good at games...al ways 'hated' ta loose. " "Yeah?" Me two!" Jim stabbed Silver in the leg and all made a run for it Nalla was last till , "Oh no ye don't!" "Let. me go!" "notta chance girlie , da cap'n and yer pap will pay any price for ye back safe even give me da map."

"My father will beat your head ya no good pirate!" He threw her into the brig. All she could do was hope.

Back in the captains stateroom , Amelia was loading everyone with weapons and ordering people to different stations "Captain we can not leave Nalla." "Arrow we have to that is an order!" He looked his life long best friend. "I-i can't captain." "Alton!" Saying his first name he snapped his attention to her and the other three froze. "I know how your must feel but we must get out with our lives so we can save her please do your duty as a first mate. " "I cant loose her." "and you wont Alton you have to trust me. " He knodded. Amelia shot a hole in the floor for them all to go through.

Once in the long boat bay and making there way out in one , when the pirates made there way into the bayhaving a shot out. suddenly Doppler had a good shot and knocked out a few pirates. but while congragulating him Amelia was lamost shot if not for Arrow getting moving her out of the way and shooting at the pirate until he felt a burning in his right shoulder...he was hit!

Sitting in her cell she wondered if the others made it out alright. She worried about her father as well she knew he'd be worried sick.. 'was this what happend to my parents?'with a frustraited sigh she kicked the wall of the brig. "Well did that hurt?" Questioned the voice of the LAST person she wanted to see. "Go away Scroop!" "Lissten I wanna talk ta you." "Well I dont want to you!" "i didnt mean what I sssaid. " "Your a blasted pirate! After your parents were killed by them!" "I really doo care about you..." " You cant care about ME your a pirate , you have no concerns for anyother but personal gain!" "funny coming from the daughter of an ex-pirate!" "What?"

"My father wassss a pirate he wasss first officer to a man named Henry Richardson , who feel in love with the daughter of a man they were gonnarob Named Abbigale Arrow. " she gasped. "He pulled out of being a pirate jusst to get to talk to her and maried 'er. and convinced her he was space captain from the navy . they had a kid. Well ma pap had revenge ta get fer the betrayal of his firt mate and pillaged a ship RLS Destiny and killed him and his wife with his new first mate John silver. and hunted down Henrys daughter till the day he died.. not thinking to look for an Arrow."

"i dont beleve you my dad would have told me-" "he didnt know his sister married a pirate , neither did she.." "why'd they kill her? " "My pap was one strange person...Silver killed him and my mama , dad always told me that when they pilaged the Destiny Abbigale and Henry were fighting ,probably had told her the truth. but she found out to late.."

"then why did you join them?" "pirate code you see if the child of a pirates parents are killed by a pirate you belong to that pirates crew.. and ssso do you.." "No! Im am not Henry Richardsons daughter! I am the daughter of Chirsty and Alton Arrow!" "Lissten to me and i'll get ya back to him.." With that he was gone.

"hope you and Jen are alright dad.."

Back on Treasure planet they five had crash landed when a laser ball struck them and hurt Amelia. But Jen and jim found a robot named B.E.N who had a place to hide. After cleaning everyones wounds Jim and Jen shot at some pirates who found them. "Come out!" shouted silver. "If its alright with that captain i'd like just a word wit ya. No tricks! "

Alton sttod up , "where you going dad." "to talk to silver , comealong morph. " "but why morph?" " you'll see."

"Ah mister Arrow sir! didnt 'spect ta sees ya come out sir...hows da arm?" "wheres Nalla?" "Ya mean her." they brought out a tied , angery , Nalla. "Dad!" When she seen he was hurt it onyl fueled her anger. "silver i'll give you the map , for Nalla. " "dad no!" "Is that a deal then mister Arrow?" "that it is" He raised up tha map and handed it to silver but not before he got an hand on Nallas shoulder. "I thank ye."

"Nalla." he quickly untied her wrists . "Dad your hurt." "Only a scratch im fine." why'd you do that dad!" "I gave him back his pet?" He moved back his coat and reveiled the real map "Dad... you sly dog you." "come lets collect the others and get you something to eat." "then we'll treasure hunt?" "the w e'll treasure hunt."


	10. letters

A/n okay i'll tell ya again :D I...own...Nothing ;) hope you guys are liking the story ! no jim did not loose the map to morph but Silver did xD ps this is the first time I've ever made silver a enemy like he is .and BTW so you know this story is in no way related to the others! I just wanted to bring Jeanine into it :) Any way here is the story :D

"Hows your shoulder dad?" "About to kill me..." He said rubbing in but wincing as he did so. He had been re-banadged several times but the wound was deep and show no signs of slowing blood flow. "We need to get you to a hospital.. and Amelia. " "I do not need a doctor! ""Not now Amelia we'll argue later." she joked only to recivee a glare" Yes ma'am...sorry ma'am." "Well we're alittle far to do so dear." "how are we gonna get off this planet dad?" Jen asked. "I-I don't know jenny I really don't ." "I can't believe any of this!" Jim started and walked to the door.

Jen walked up behind him , "It's gonna be okay Jim...it really is." "they're hurt Jen! How is that okay?" "Because it Will be!" "we need a plan." amelia quiped. "We could leave out at night fall...find new shelter then." "I like itArrow we shall go for it." "Oh...dad?" "Yes?" "while in the brig Scroop gave e something to give you" she pulled out a folded up pice of paper and handed it to him.

Instantly he knew who it was..."Abbigale!" everyone stoped and looked at him except B.E.N . "what?" "I would know my sisters writing any where!" He seen it was addressed to him and opened it ,

_January 31st , 200094 _

_Dear Brother, _

_I just wanted to write you and say you were right about Henry... He's a pirate Alton or rather ex pirate.._

_I just wanted him to be different...How will I tell daddy? No you will not tell him and take the blame. Hows my baby girl ? _

_I know shes being good for you...And Christina? Far as the name Jeanine goes I looked it up and it Mean God is Gacious._

_she'll be beautiful i'm sure & I know you'll be a great father just as you've been an older brother. Wish I'd married a spouse like yours.._

_Oh and tell Amelia i'm still expecting that 20 tricons from my winning of our Gin rummy game. I miss you and want to come home..._

_wishing for one of your conforting brother hugs . I don't know what to do about Henry he says to be watchfull of a man named Roger Scroop. _

_His ex-captain. Im getting a ship home aasoon as we make port. Henry can coose to do what he wants but I'm coming to be with my child._

_Well i'd better go something is going on outside.. _

_Love you your sister, _

_Abbigale Nicole Arrow_

After reading her letter he couldnt help but cry. ""Scroop...any relation to mister Scroop?""his father.." He nodded. "s-she was coming home.."Tear flowed down his graveled face. Nalla went to him but Jen put a hand on her shoulder. "Let him cry it out..he needs it." She nodded.

Soon just after dark they all started walking into the dead of night. Delbert carried Amelia _. _Finally they stopped at a near by cave just at the break of dawn. "Your still bleeding?" Nalla asked her father. "Yes." he was beginning to look rather flushed and Nalla only could pray that he would get better. "I'm going to see if I can find SOMETHING to eat." "alright. " Jen said. "dont tell dad.." 'okay.."

Nalla steped out of the cave quitely as humanly possible and made it deeper into the jungle. Suddenly hearing something behand her she drew a cutlass from her boot where her dad had always told her and jen to keep them. she swung acround only mssing her attackers neck but mer inches. "Eassy there you could hurt sssomeine with that thing." "that was the point...what do you want Scroop." "To appologies." "Oh really?" "I sssaid thosse thingsss on the sship becasse if Sssilver knew he'd-" "what?" "He'd kill ye all , plus I wanna helpss yer father." "How can you help him." "firsst ya musst tell me im forgiven and mean it."

she looked at the mantavor she had fallen for and seen him the one she loved was still there. "I forgive you. " Hewent to kiss her but she stopped him. "I said I forgave you." "Thisss will take the infection from hisss wound. long enough to get him help."

"thank you." she picked up what food she was going for and turned to leave. "Nalla?" She turned back.. "Yes?" "I still love you." without give her a second chance to reply he scurried away. 'I still love you two Scroop...'


	11. to be or not to be

A/n Nope still own nothing :D

"Jen where is Nalla?" "Uh...shes...uh.." "Im right here daddy." "W-where have you been Nalla?" he said in a strained voice. Just out daddy getting food when I ran into scroop-" "did he hurt you-ow.." "no he didnt he acually gave me something to help you." "didhe now?" "he says it'll help your shoulder." all he did was knod. "Pull his jacet back Jen." As she did the wound seemed worst than before.. pulling a bandages off she gently pressed the medicine on to it. He flinched as it burned. But soon settled back down as it was re-wrapped and convered up. "He's not getting any better Nalla."

"I know Jen but-" she looked down at him . He seemed to be in alot of pain.. 'what if...what if he dont make it off alive?'

Scroop sat at the edge of the Tree line away from the others. "I've lost her...the only person whom loved me is gone.."he mumble to him selfwhile the other filled them selves with grogg and rum. "Come on boys lets et dis map ta open!" They all cheered except Scroop of cpurse who just wanted it to be two days ago again. but when Silver pulled pull out the map it floated and turned into Silvers pet Morph. "Morphy what'd ya's do to da map ." He turned into arrow putting bot maps in his pocket. "So da Rock tinks he can takes on the likes a me?I see to it he ends up with more than a bullet hole on his shoulder." 'He's gonna kill Arrow! I gotta tell Nalla.' "And where you be goin' Scroop!" "Jussst out all thisss isss drivin' me insssaine." with that he scrried off not knowing what was following behind him. Once into the clearing where he Nalla he smelt her lovely sent of lavender and followed it.

"dad ya need to eat." "I don't want any thig Nalla." "Please.." She started to cry , and normally it took alot to make her cry but she geussed , finding your love was a pirate , that his father killed your parents , that your father was a pirate and now her adoupted beloved father wasn't well at all Amelia at least was up and moving with her broken ribs.

"Dad please." Jen tried. He gently shook his head no. Suddenly he felt something hot and wet his him bare arm. "Nalla , are you crying love?" "We don't - want - to loose you - d-dad. not like - i lost- my parents" He took his left hand that she had on his chest and squeezed it saying "I'm not goin' any where Nalla." "n ow that you've s-said that you have to eat. " "you've lern well from Christina." He said slightly raiseing up. The tears where geniune but she had a way around his heart all of them did.

Scroop herd her sweet angelic laughter , which she hated, 'why do girls hate there laughs..' he wondered. then he herd , "I'm Afraid your should bone is shattered Mister Arrow." It must'ive been doctor Doppler. " "I figured as much.." He looked at a cave about five feet infrount of him ... it was her.

'his spaceing career is over, how can this get any worst?' "Nalla!" "Scroop...what are YOU doing here." "Nalla there no time for this , Silver found out the map was fake.-" "and?" "Hess coming to get revenge on your father!" Nalla's eyes went wid. both turned and look when they herd the sound of two people runing. "Oxy and moron...hurry they'll go back and tell sssilver where you are!" "Are you coming?" she said him as she turned back around. "Y-you want me two?" "I asked didnt I?"

"Captain!" "Good Heavens what is it Nalla." "Silver is coming he sent spies and-" "whats he doing here." "He came to save my father now hurry up we gotta move before-" "Before what ?" She turned and look to see all the pirates not making there was in but Scroop wasnt any where to be seen. With in ten seconds they all were tied up. Arrow didnt even really fight them much to tired to. "Well , well Mista . Arrow tried ta be sneaky wit da map eh?" Arrow just looked at them but said nothing. the he was hit in the head with a but of some flintlock. He shook his head and said , "hit me all you want but I will NOT tell you where it is." "Very well den I's could just kills ye." He pointed his gun at arow."Daddy!" Shouted Jen. "No! silver!" Jim shouted from where he was. "Jimbo ... " "you lied to me!" "No lad I ment everything but-" "SSilver look what I found." Scroop apperd with the real map on his pinchers. "SCroop!" Nalla couldnt beleve it. "Let them go and I'll give it to ya."

"Cut 'em loose boys." Arrow fell back like a ton of bricks. Nalla and Jen running to him. "It's okay girls we'll figure something out." With that silver left them there with Scroop. "Why . did. you . do that!" she telled at him. "If I didn't he would killed yer father!" "Nalla..listen.." He said gently so no one could hear . "I still love you.." "And I still love you.""i'd quit being a pirate for you." "My birth father did that and didit work?" "My father wass a cold man..Sssilver really isn't."

but-" "come on let me get you all back to the Legacy. " "I'm not trusting no pirate!" Amelia almost shouted. "I see no pirate here captain. Just a man who just saved our lives." Scroop smiled a rare smileArrow had forgiven him.

It took a while to get back to the Legacy Jim helped doppler with Amelia who insisted she had gotten over what ever was wrong. It took Jen , Nalla and scroop to Ballance Arrow. Once back abord the whole planet started shakeing." What is that!" "Must one of Ol' flints booby traps" "Booby trap!" "Yeah...I suddenly remember...he rigs this whole planet to blow Higher the a colipsian kite!" "Look its the pirates." "go pick them up Doctor. I love to see them all in the gallows." Jim cringed in the thought." Silver!" "Ah Jimbo lad how nice aya ta drop in eh he he he." Just then a blast rocked the entire Legacy causeing Jim & Jen to be knocked over in the ravine below where a whole thing was filled with lava. With both tenn clinging despertly to the side of the cliff


	12. escape

A/n Nope still own nothing :D

"Jeanine!" "James" "Jen!" "Jim!" " , !" "Hang on Jimbo, Jeanie!" Silver jumped from the _legacy_ to save the two teens from fallening to there certain dealths. "Doc if ya turn arou theres a portal back there we can get outta here fast!" " Not twith out jeanine were not!" shouted amelia before alton could/." Oh but you left me!" Said Nalla The two strted argueing then. "This is NOT the time!" alton scolded the both of them not takeing his eyes from the pirate who was rescueing the cabin boy and his daughter.

"Jim hold on." "I-i can't .." "Grab my hand!" "silver!" As he went tto get jen her grip sliped and she went down another three feet. "Jeanine!" Jim franicly look around till he saw broken pices a metel and a rocket booster from the wreaked long boat. "Silver help me!" He shouted.

Unknowing where they went Jen tried to get her self back up. 'please dear God. watch over my baby.' Alton quickly prayed. Delbert tried to keep the ship idel as he hoverd over the reveine. Suddenly what Jen was holding on to broke and she went down. Everyone gasped. Nalla looked away sharply. but at the right moment Jim caught her on his very quickly made surfer. Sivler hopped back on to the _Legacy. _As Jim dropped off Jen. Who in turn was nearly bull doozed over by her sister and B.E.N . "Jimmy ya gotta get to tha portal or we wont make it outta here alive!"

Jim sped off as the count down began. 10...Scroop touched Nalla's shoulder. 9... Jen stood next to her father as he put his arm around her. 8... 7... 6... "Dad?" "Yeah Jen?" "i'm ready to be home." He smiled. 5...Nalla looked at scroop and he at her. 4... Amelia stood next to doppler as he told her something important. 3... Captain" "Yes?" "I love you . "2... I love you two Doctor." !.. every one closed there eyes. When they all opend again Jim was landing on the deck of the _legacy._

Jen ran up to him tackel hugged him and accually went out of her norm and kissed him. "Thank you." she whispered to the slighty dazed Jim. Nalla hugged Scroop but soon went after her father and sister. "Jen!" she snapped. "If you ever almost get your self killed i'll kill ya!" She smiled as she hugged both Jen and Jim. As Alton ruffeled Nalla's hair She looked up at him and laughed. As she hugged him she looked and seen Scroop was gone.

'thats her life..she deserves to be happy.' "Ye commin' bug?" "that I am sssir" "Scroop? He hd her sweet voice again. "Nalla I-" "Your leaving me?" "Only for alittle while " He caressed her face with his claw. "You'll never come back." "Yesss I will." "you can stay here with me dad said that you could and no one would hunt you."

""Lisssten to me Nalla , I'm a pirate they'll hunt me no matter what yer pap tells 'em." Tear flooded her greeneyes. "Lissten dont cry I'll be back inna year." "Promise?" "Ye have me word asssss a pirate." She smiled. "you'll have to change that blasted accicent though." "why?" "My mother shes gotta thing about grammer." "Nalla?" Jen was hollering for her. "I gotta go love." He kissed her sweetly as ever before. "Love you Samuel Scroop. " "Love you Nalla Arrow. SSsee you inna year." "One year."

after the boat was gone Jen apperd at her side. "Say wheres Scroop?" "He'll be back." "when " "a years time.." "C'mon we're dockingg time to see mom."

Once off alton kept his bag off his right shoulder , a the girls spotted Christina rather quickly she was tlaking to a Brunnette woman with a hat and Blue dress on "Mom?" "Nalla! Jen!" she ran to met them. "wheres your father." "christy." she smiled went up to him and kissed him. "Now what happen to you?" "I'll explain later...much later."

"ah this is Sarah Hawkins She waiting for her son-" "Jim?" Jen finished. "why yes how'd you -" Just then she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Jim.." "Hi mom." the two hugged. "mom this is my new girl friend , Jen Arrow." "Girlfriend?" "Jim this , is my mother Christina."

"Hello Jim i've herd alot from your mother. " Seeing him go red Nalla began to tease Jen with help from Christy. "I hear wedding bells. right mom." "Oh yes seems so already." "you two stop. " "Hey I really do hear bells from Amelia and Delbert!" "We herd that Nalla. " "come we don't want to miss out flight home. " Seeing her parents holding hands made her wish Scroop was there. she looked to the Sky and knew he wasnt far.

A/n nope not over!


	13. wedding bells

A/n Nope still own nothing :D well I own something just not in ths story...

'six months' Nalla thought 'six month since i've seen him...'She haddn't told her mother much about him. Her father had almost completely healed from his wound and Jen and Jim were still together. now they were sitting at a rehersal dinner for the Smollet/Dopller wedding."Nalla quit fidgeting sweetheart you look wonderful."CHristy scolded sweetly.

"mom I look like a canery." the dress was a yellow color with white underlace. "If you hate it so much why di you wear it?" "I couldn't find my favorite dress and Jen has the orangish brown one..." Nalla and her sister were the same size in everything but height.

Jen was 5' 8 Nalla was 5' 6 and a half. "Im sorry love , now I have a question." "sure?" "Well tell me about this Scroop fellow you say your in love with?" "His name was Samule Scroop and hes a really nie guys mother treats me he is a manatvor "She looked to expecting to see a frown but instead seen her mothers ever happy face. "Your father told me he saved his life. that enough earns my graditude But why didnt he stay here is he loved you? "

" He had a few thhins he HAD to go promised to return with in a year." "I'd love to meet the man who swept you off your feet Nalla." She laughed. then came over Amelia. "Christina you look ratherbeautifuk tonight, Nalla your dress-" "dont say a word Captain." Amelia knodded and went back to Christy.

"wheres your husband an...other daughter Christina?" "Out parking the car." "Having more funthan me.." Nalla mumbled. Christy nugged her in the ribs. Amelia didnt pay much attention to her and went back to her husband. " "Now mom, may I ask you a question?" yes you may." "Why did you and dad have more childern technicly you just had Jen.." "Well your father and I both are from two childern familes. so we didnt much want a bigger family." "Was it hard for you to call me your daughter?" Christy smiled , "No it wasn't, geuss after I herd Abbie was acually gone my mother instints kicked in. you've been my daughter since." "I love you mama. "

"I love you Nalla." she hugged her daughter. "Well Jen it seems we missed something." Alton said as he a Jeanine came up behind the pair. "Gee dad I think we did guess we dont get hugs" "Oh you two stop it." Christy scolded them . Alton sat next to his wife of nearly 19 years. they married a year before Jen and right Before Nalla by a month.

Soon dinner began and the the women of the dinner got to go first. The three Arrow women waiting on Alton to get back before they ate. "you didn't have to wait." He said sitting down gently rubbing his right shoulder. Sometime it would have random pains and hs doctor instructed him not to lift anything over ten pound and not to return to spacing for an enitre year.

Not spacing was driving him nuts. Now after the dinner everyone left for home and the four all were getting ready for bed. "mother there is absoultly no way I am wearing that dress Amelia picked out!" I was white with a golden sash around the waist , that part was pretty, but it was frilly ruffles in the skirt and sleeve. "Nalla please this is amelia's wedding and you are a brides maid. " "Jens isn't that way!" Jen top to her gown was solid white with a cream skirt with golden over lay quite form fitting and strapless. "hunny-" "Mom she did that one perpous!"

"Im sory dear there isnt anything I can do...Good night Nalla." "Night mom." 'cant do nothing about it huh? well lets see what I can do.' she smurked and headed for the closet.

Once in her bedroom Christy Arrow slipped into a nice nightgown and slipped in the stain sheets with her beloved husband. "Alton?" she asked sweetly. "Yes dear?" "May I ask you something?" she asked laying her head on his broad chest. "anything love?" "why didnt that young man Nalla as seeing come back with her...truely? He wasn't one of those pirates was he?" By the shifting of his body and the deep breath he took , she also could have sworn she herd his heart skip a beat , she could tell she was right. "He was , wasn't he? " "Yes.." "your letting our daughter date a pirate?"

"Christy that young man saved all our lives and he loves her." "But Alton-" "No one wanted you to marry me remeber." It was true no body wanted her to marry a rockatarian nor a spacing one at that. " Aton you werent a pirate though." "Trust me on this one .. alright?" "Alright but if he hurts our daughter I kill you." "Good enough." He held her closer to his chest. He knew how it was to be in love and be to afraid life would cause you to hurt her. He looked down to she her fast asleep "Good night love." He kissed her forehead and feel asleep him self.

The next morning was a rush . Alton dressed in his old Navy uniform. with his rank of firt leutenet. Christy ,being the maid of honor, Had on a champange pink dress that look kinda creame more than pink and the same perl she wore to her wedding. Jen and her parents waited on Nalla. "Nalla Abbigale Arrow please come on!" Alton shouted up to the stairs. "im coming dad." All three gasped as she came down she had reworked the horrid dress amelia gave her. It was now strapless , Less frills and the golden sash was drapped at the bottom and tied to her right side. "much better." Shesaid as she made it down. Alton and Jen laughed but christy look faint. "Amelia will kill you."

"Oh well . I am not looking like a marshmellow. " but once at the wedding Amelia hardly took notice probably didnt care right now. Her gown was solid white strapless with a little bead detail at the top as beautiful as it was none was more beautiful then Christy's Her had been white with a champange gold tull over the bottom skirt as to match Alton navy cadet uniform at the time. Soon Amelia Smollet became Amelia Doppler. at the reseption every one was dancing except Nalla. Soon she felt a finger tap her. "Yes dad?" "mister Scroop would be disapointed if you didnt dance." She smiled. and got up to dance with him . "you look lovely tonight dear." "Thanks daddy." "ah you and Jen have become right beautiful women on me. " 

"Dad, dont you'll make me cry." "I'm sorry." "Its okay." "Seems like well need to tease your sister a bit more later on." She looked over and seen Jen dance quite gracefully with Jim in his ISA uniform and freshly cut hair he didnt look the same. As they finished dance due to her shoes killing her and his shoulder hurting he went back to her mother. she went to the window "I'm waitnig for you Scroop. "


	14. never gonna be alone

A/n Nope still own nothing :D well I own something just not in ths story...

Sixmonths after Amelia andDelbert wedding they all were getting ready to go to Mrs. Hawkins grand re-opening of the BenBow in. "Mom may I borrow your Silver earings please?" "You may Nalla." she said as she passed her elder daughter the earrings. "Your dress is lovely mom." Christy looked down to what she was wearing. It was red and golden in the middle. Sleeves that came to her elbows. "Thank you Nalla."

Nalla's was much better than the canary yellow one she had to wear to the rehersl dinner. " We get to see the Doppler babies tonight." Christy beamed."Yeah we get to see little Amelia's" Nalla mumbled. the doppler girls were just like Amelia. including a dislike for Nalla. "Hunny.." Mom they hate me." "there two months old they dont understand hate.

Nalla quite argueing she knew i'd be useless against her mother. christina would win one way or the other. Nalla looked at her Holo locket and flipped to the end of it where it was a picture of her and scroop . He didnt want this picture taken. She smiled and got up and went down stairs as her father called for her. "Yes father?" "Well I was going to say we're ready to go but I lost your mother." "Here I am alton come on." she said walking behind him and grabbing his arm. The opening to the Inn was amazing. Jim and Jen entered together. They had went to the acadmy to get his new uniform. The crowd cheered as this rebel turned good entered .

Jen was in a Blue dress. The party was going grand filled with danceing , dinner, more dancing. But Nalla stayed close to her parents she didnt care to dance with any of the gentlemen folk who asked her. "Nalla dear why aren't you enjoying your self?" "I am mother." "You almost 19 and your sitting at a party with your parents?" "Maybe I just enjoy your company..." Christy shook her head at Nalla. And whispered to her husband , "She maybe with us for ever."

He chuckled. and said , "I bet you wouldn't enjoy us so much if was here." She looked up and smiled. "Yeah probably not." She smiled then suddenly the door came open and there stood...

A young manatavor nearly 21 years of age. Nalla had to double take on the image before her. "Scroop?" She stood up. "Nalla?" She went to meet him in a galloping hug. "Scroop?" Christy whispered to Alton. "thats 'him' " He pulled her closer to him. the party countinued as if nothing happend. "I've missed you." "I've misssed you." "Come you must meet my mother." Scroop seemed a little confused till he remembered Mister Arrow had a wife.

"mom...This is Samuel Scroop my boy friend. " "Nice to meet you Samuel I've herd alot about you." "And I you Mrsss Arrow. " "Please call me christina." He knodded and asked her "Care to Dance?" She looked back to her parents and smiled. "Sure." "You still ance the same." She smurked. "Nalla...I'll never leave you again." "Promise?" "Ofcourssse. Piratess honor." She just looked at him. "What?" "pirate?" "He smiled a smile that most would find creepy but she found it reasurring. "I fave it t'all up for yousss." She smiled and he pulled her in for a deep warm loving kiss. Nalla when finished looked at her parents both were smileing glad to see her finally happy. which caused her to blush.

"Well perhaps I was wrong?" Christy whispered to her loving husband. "Seems so Christy Seems so.." "I love you." Pulled her close and whispered "I love you two." and they countinued to watch as both of there daughters were having the time of there live with two young men who changed so much in there never in her wildest dreams imagian fallin for the one thingshe hated. But was so happy she did ...

To be countinued... Well I hope to get the sequel up today or tomorrow. I know bad ending buuuut yeah :)


End file.
